hurricane fairy
by GraveyardMaster
Summary: It was not just Natsu who was abandened, read on as he befriends a raven haired boy called Cell and they both become dragon slayers. main pairings decided, others are optional. cell becomes s-rank after Laxus. R&R
1. Enter the dragonslayers

"Mother! Father! Where are you!" screamed a young boy. He was no older than 5 years old and was wandering through a seemingly deserted town. He was wearing a pair of tattered pants and remains of an old t-shirt. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were different colors. His right eye was blood red and his left eye was golden yellow. Over and under his left eye he had a tattoo mark in black. 'Where are they? Where's everyone?' he thought sadly, before bursting into tears. "MOTHER, FATHER! COME BACK!" He yelled at the top of his small lungs. He was about to scream once more when he heard something. It almost sounded like, crying?

"sniff, why? Why am I alone, sniff sniff, where is everyone?" asked a quiet, weak voice. The raven haired boy turned to see a boy around his age huddled up against the wall balling his eyes out. He had red shorts, and a tattered red vest. He had pink hair and dark eyes. "who are you?" asked the ravonette, gaining the other boys attention.

"I, sniff, I am Natsu Dragneel. W-whats your name?"

"My name's Cell Viper."

The two young boys wiped their tears and stood up, grinning. "Want to be friends?" they asked simultaneously. They laughed, and shook hands.

"Friends."

OOooOO

(3 months later)

Magnolia, a fantastic city always full of life. People joyfully going along with their daily routine. Everything was peaceful until….

"Get back here! You need to pay for that!" A middle aged shop-keeper screamed as two blurs ran from his shop, clutching the scraps of food they managed to steal.

"If you can catch us!" a boisterous voice called back, while glancing over a shoulder to look back at the pursuers. This was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Yeah, like that old geezer could catch us!" Laughed Natsu's bestfriend, Cell Viper. Both trouble makers happily sped off, dipping in and out of alley ways. After an hour of running both boys finally relaxed, knowing the shop-keeper had stopped following them ages ago. They quickly ripped the bread in half and started eating greedily. "Ah, that was great." Natsu said, rubbing his stomach.

"You can say that again." Cell replied, also rubbing his stomach. After they were finished relaxing both boys jumped up and did a few stretches. Then they both looked around, trying to find something familiar. When they finally gave up looking for it, they eyed the woods. "whoa, it looks so beautiful." Cell commented in awe.

"Lets go in." said Natsu.

"What, we could get lost you idiot!"

"I am not an idiot, jerk! Besides, it isn't dangerous."

"How do you know?" Asked cell, curious as to how his friend would know this. "Duh, there would be noises if it was." To this, Cell sweat-dropped. "Whatever, let's go." And with that, both boys entered, not realizing that they would meet beings thought to be extinct years ago.

"It's so quiet." Cell whispered, not trusting the forest for one second. Natsu on the other hand….

"Cheer up, gloomy! We are alone you know!" The pinkette cheered. "Be quiet you…" whatever he was about to say was cut short as the ground started to shake. _**WHO DARES TO ENTER OUR HOME!**_ Yelled a deep, gruff voice, clearly angered at the trespassers.

Both boys froze in fear; the owner of the voice clearly wasn't human. They both started turning slowly, sweating bullets. As they finally stopped turning they widened their eyes at what they saw. There, right in front of them were two dragons. The first was a large red dragon with spikes going down the length of his spine, yellow eyes and a yellowish underbelly.

The second was jet black with spikes along his back and a scar over his left eye. They were both easily taller than the trees that decorated the forest, and they were glaring at the poor boys. The one who spoke was the red dragon. _**CALM DOWN BROTHER, THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN. THEY ARE CLEARLY LOST. CUT 'EM SOME SLACK IGNEEL.**_ The black dragon said in a laid back tone.

 _ **HUMANS AREN'T MEANT TO BE HERE. WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?**_ Igneel asked them, trying to lighten the tension in the air. Natsu, being who he is, stepped forward and yelled out. "I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL! And that's my friend Cell Viper." Making both dragons raise their brows. _**WELL THEN, I AM IGNEEL AND HE'S MY BROTHER, FURY.**_

Both dragons then took a good look at the young humans in front of them. They were scrawny for their ages, clearly starved. And from the smell, they were both homeless. Add that to the fact both boys were lost. _**WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS, THEY MIGHT BE WORRIED.**_ Asked Fury, baffled by the fact two six year olds were wandering the forest.

"We don't know. We can't find them. Our whole town left a few months ago and we don't know why." Natsu said, holding back tears. Cell wasn't doing any better. At this both reptilians were shocked. These small children stood before them were orphans. By now both boys were crying, mentioning their parents brought back memories of that night.

Both dragons felt pain in their hearts, from what they have seen no child this age should shed a tear. They wanted to stop the crying, but how. Then it came to them, the perfect solution…. _**HEY, DO YOU WANT TO LEARN MAGIC?**_

Both boys froze for the second time that day. "Really?" they asked desperately not wanting this to be a joke. _**OFCOURSE, WE WOULD LOVE TO TEACH YOU.**_ Igneel stated with a huge grin. "Yeah!" they both yelled jumping up and down. _**OKAY, NOW THEN. NATSU/CELL, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE FAMILY?...**_

And with that the dragons welcomed the two boys and trained them. Fury trained Cell in the wind dragon slayer arts while Igneel taught Natsu the fire dragon slayer.

OOooOO

(Three years later, one day before the dragons leave)

 **WIND/FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Two massive attacks were shot directly at the other, both trying to cancel the other out. As both attacks hit, the ground shook violently. In the end they cancelled each other out. Two boys where stood, panting heavily. They had both grown taller and even showed signs of muscles. It was Cell Viper and Natsu Dragneel.

Clapping was heard from the sidelines. _**WELL DONE, BOTH OF YOU. WE ARE PROUD.**_ Igneels and Furies voices spoke out; just then both dragons emerged from the tree line. Cell was the first to recover, grinning at his father and uncle. "We are going to surpass you both one day." He said with determination, Natsu nodding along. _**BACK TO TRAINING THEN, YOU'LL NEED TO BE AS STRONG AS POSSIBLE TO BEAT US.**_ Fury said with a smile.

"Right!"

 **FIRE/WIND DRAGON IRON FIST!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 _ **ITS NEARLY TIME, BROTHER. DO YOU THINK THEY ARE STRONG ENOUGH?**_ Fury whispered to his brother/king. _**I HOPE SO, THEY ARE STRONG KIDS. I JUST HOPE THEY CAN COPE. ALRIGHT, GO GET SOME REST BRATS!**_ Igneel replied before ordering the kids who were clearly tired.


	2. FAIRY TALE

_**Previously on hurricane fairy.**_

We first met our two future heroes and how they met each other. We also got to see the legendary dragons, and they are leaving? I sure hope our heroes can handle being abandoned.

 _ **Now.**_

In the clearing where we last left our heroes, there was utter silence, apart from Natsu's yawning anyway. They were fast asleep, lying under the large trees that were scattered through the forest. There was no movement until…

"'yawn' now that was a great sleep." Commented Natsu as he and Cell did their morning stretches, loosening all the knots in their muscles. "For once I agree with you, pyro." Cell replied cheerfully. Natsu quickly gained a tick mark on his forehead, angered at his friends insult/nickname.

"What have I said about calling me that, weird eyes?"

"Why you little sonova…."

"Wanna go?"

And with that both boys pounced at each other and started to brawl, not even stopping to breath. In the end both boys were covered in bruises from head to toe. They were panting heavily, like a dog that's been in the sun too long. They were going to restart the fight when they both heard the grumbling of their stomachs, making them both hungry.

"Man I'm starved, what's for breakfast?" Natsu said with a starved look on his face. "I don't know, let's ask pops and Igneel." Cell replied, just as hungry as his fellow dragon slayer. "Okay, IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled boisterously.

"FURY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?!" Cell called out just as loudly, eager to find the two dragons and get a good breakfast. "….." Silence, no reply just complete silence. "COME ON, STOP PLAYIN' AROUND! WE ARE HUNGRY!" Natsu cried out, thinking it was all just one big joke.

"….."

Once more all they got was silence, the only noise being the cool breeze blowing past the nine-year-olds. "Where are they, did we do something?" Cell questioned, scared they might have been abandoned again.

"I don't remember doing something to upset them." Natsu replied anxiously. Could they have been left alone again? Could this be the fate of the two children? Always alone. The boys couldn't take it anymore, they burst into tears. "IGNEEL/FURY!" Both boys screamed, dropping to their knees.

"COME BACK!"

OOooOO

(Magnolia, town. One hour later)

I town, everyone was cheerfully going along with their usual daily routines, not a single frown on their faces. Adults where going to work and children were playing games. One thing Magnolia was famous for was their mage guild. It was easily one of the most famous guilds in all of earthland. This guild was none other than…Fairy tail.

Outside of the guild everything looked peaceful, with the occasional mage entering or leaving the large building. On the inside however….

"You tin-can bitch!"

"White haired whore!"

Two young girls where duking it out in the middle of the large guild hall, not one soul daring to get involved for fear of their lives. "Take that Erza!" White haired girl called out while throwing a quick punch to the face. "Don't get cocky Mira!" Erza cried back while landing a heel kick to the now named Mira's face at the exact time the white haired girl's fist hit her own face.

"Shouldn't someone split them up?" Asked a young brunette currently sat at a table shuffling magic cards. This was Cana Alberona (I think I spelt it right.) The person who answered was a dark haired boy dressed in nothing but his underwear, Grey Fullbuster. "Not if they value their lives."

"Grey, your clothes." Cana said back, making the boy panic and shriek. "Not again! Ahhhhh!" While looking desperately for his clothes. When he finally found them he panicked, they were currently in the middle of where the two monsters were battling furiously. "I think I'll just try to see if there is any spare in the guild. Hehehe" He chuckled nervously.

Just then the door opened revealing two young boys. Natsu Dragneel and Cell Viper. "What can we do for, kids?" Said a member of the elder generation of the guild with purple hair, Macao. "Can we speak with your master please sir?" Cell said politely, bowing his head. "Erm, of course. Master Makarov! A few kids want to speak to you!"

Just as he finished a very, very short old man came from a door. "Hm? May I ask your names kids?" The aged guild master asked kindly, with a smile. "Yes sir, I am Cell Viper the wind dragon slayer, and he is my best friend Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer." Cell stated, bowing once more with Natsu doing the same.

At that the member of the ten wizard saints widened his eyes in surprise. "Dragon slayers huh? I thought that was a lost magic?" He said to the small children. "Yes, it was only really known to the dragons. And they were the ones to teach us our magic. I was raised by the Fire dragon Igneel. Cell was raised by the Wind dragon Fury." This time it was Natsu who spoke.

At the back of the room a person snorted, as he stepped out of the shadows he revealed himself as a tall blond teen, with a lightning scar over his right eye. "What? We all know dragons have been extinct for centuries." He said in a matter of factly tone.

"What was that you blond asshole!" Cell yelled prepared to rush the teen. Natsu did the same, angered that the teen would call their fathers extinct. The blond just chuckled and turned back to the bar. The young boys growled at him but chose not to try and fight him. The master just rolled his eyes at his grandson's antiques.

"So, Gramps, have you seen our dragons? We really want to find them." Both boys asked hopefully. Makarov's heart broke at the sight before him. These children had so much hope filling their eyes, He didn't want to hurt them. But unfortunately he couldn't lie to people like this.

"I am sorry, I have never seen a dragon." At this all the hope left the eyes of the children, replaced by sadness. They both started to tear up, not able to speak. "I am so sorry young men, I know it can't help much but I could do something for you both."

"What's that mister?" Natsu asked sadly.

"How about you both join our guild?" Both boys had their eyes wide open in shock, this stranger was willing to give them a home. They tried to search for any signs of lies, eventually giving up. "Okay!" Both boys screamed happily. Next thing they both tackled the eldest living member of the Dreyar family. "Okay, okay, calm down. You're going to break my back."

Both boys got off the poor old man with sheepish grins on their faces. They laughed nervously, watching their new master get up with a groan. "Now then, where do you want your guild mark and what colour?"

In the end Natsu had a red one on his right shoulder. Cell on the other hand picked black and had it on the left side of his neck. "Now then, go and meet the others." Makarov said and began to walk to his office, but not before ordering his grandson Laxus to follow.

Right now Natsu was staring weirdly at the afore mentioned nudist, Grey. Grey finally had enough of it and snapped. "What the hell are you staring at, jerk!"

"At least I keep my clothes on, pervert!"

While that was happening the two top females of the guild confronted Cell. "Hi, I am Mira." The white haired girl said with a devilish smirk, slightly disturbing the bye who replied with an awkward "Hello."

"I am Erza, Your name is Cell, correct?" The red-head stated/asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, Cell Viper. Nice to meet you both. I hope we can get along." Cell replied with a sincere smile, hoping to get along with his new guild-mates. Both girls giggled which did not go un-noticed by the rest of the guild. The mumbling soon stopped when the two monstrous girls glared dangerously at them all.

Just behind them, Grey and Natsu were going at it, gaining a crowd. "Whoa, they are really going at it." Macao stated with amusement. "Not bad for a couple of kids, if I do say so myself." Macao's friend Wakaba spoke while lighting a cigarette.

Back with Cell, he smirked menacingly while saying to the girls he needs to do something. With a quick laugh he jumped into the fray. "Hey, the other kid has some fight in him too." Macao commented before taking a sip of his drink.

Erza gained an evil look as she stalked towards the fight. "Stop fighting now. You might break the guild hall." She spoke strictly. Natsu, being the idiot he was, got smart and said. "What? You want some too?" Ignoring Greys warning to stop, until it was too late. Before the three boys could think they were sent flying into the wall. "Why did you hit me too?" Grey asked in pain, only getting a "hmph" from the girl.

"Poor kids."

"Hopefully they will learn quickly."

"She really has no mercy."

Those were the mumbles from the other fairy tail wizards. The three boys got up with quite a bit of struggle. "What….is…she?" Natsu wheezed out.

"She….who…..knows….no…mercy." Grey replied with just as much pain. "So….much….pain." Cell panted out through heavy breathes. The boys made their way towards the nearest table, plopping themselves down with grunts of pain.

"Hi, you must be the new guys." Said an orange haired man in an oversized cloak that concealed everything from the neck to the ankles. "Gildarts?" Grey said, shocked to see the super powered man. "Hi, I'm Cell, He's Natsu." The wind dragon slayer introduced with a bow.

"No need to bow kid, the names Gildarts, the ace of Fairy Tail." The man introduced with a grin. "I would love to stay around but I have a job to do. It was nice meeting you both. Laters." As he said this he stood up and walked to the wall, holding up his right arm. As his hand touched the wall, there was a bright orange glow, then it exploded. The power-house walked through the new hole and walked until he was out of sight.

"Cool." Cell and Natsu stated in awe of the man's sheer awesomeness.

"That's Gildarts for you." Grey commented with a grin. "I have an Idea, Want to go on a job with me, Mira and Erza. We could show you how it's done."

"Alright!"

And with that our heroes prepared for their first mission. Grey informing them of the time they need to start, and the two boys getting to know a few of the other members of their new family, such as Mira's siblings, Wakaba, Macao and Cana. Will they be prepared for their new lives or will they perish? Our heroes have a long road ahead of them.


	3. Shadows strike first

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fairy tail franchise; all rights are reserved to the respective owners.**

 **(Magnolia station (enter boring dialog)…)**

"OUR FIRST MISSION! I CAN'T WAIT!" Natsu screamed in excitement, gaining odd looks from the other people waiting for a train. Grey was already regretting his invitation as Natsu danced around like a chimp. Finally Grey lost his temper and tackled the pinkette to the ground, beginning an inevitable fight.

"You idiots, if Erza finds you like this she will do damage, a lot of damage….." Came a voice from the left of the rumble, standing there was the wind dragon slayer, Cell. "What is the mission Grey?" Cell asked curiously.

"A few dark mages have been terrorising a small town, we are gonna stop them." Grey said, unknowingly stood in nothing more than his underwear. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Both dragon slayers screamed simultaneously. "Not again!"

 **(10 minutes later)**

All three present members of Fairy Tail were currently sound asleep, sick and tired of waiting for the two approaching females. "GET UP YOU DUMBASSES!" Mira called out, effectively awakening all three males. "What sort of idiot sleeps on the job?" Insulted Erza who was for some reason pulling along a mountain of luggage.

"You were late…." Commented Cell, who was then beat down by both monstrous young women. After finally showing mercy both girls took a few steps back from the bleeding boy. "Now then, onto the train." Grey said ignoring what had just happened.

"Wait a minute, we're not walking? It would be a lot easier if we all walked." Natsu asked desperately, Cell nodding along. "What, are you scared of the train or something?" Mira asked, amused by this new weakness the boys possessed. Cell's red eye began to twitch violently.

Mira immediately began to giggle, gaining her trade-mark devilish smirk. "You are so cute when you're angry." She said, making the poor boy blush. "W-what?" The raven haired boy stuttered, receiving a loud laugh from his tormentor.

"Let us leave, before we miss the train." Erza spoke, pulling along her luggage with almost no effort. "This sucks!" Natsu and Cell cried, walking onto their own personal hell…Transport.

Once on the train, Natsu passed out, mumbling incoherently. Cell on the other hand managed to hold back his motion sickness through sheer will alone. After a few minutes of silence, Cell spoke up. "So, what type of magic do you three use?"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Mira's arm became pale and demonic. " **Partial takeover: Satan soul.** Cool huh?" the white haired girl said, amused at the look Cell was giving her. "Whoa, you're awesome." The only conscious dragon slayer said in awe, not noticing that this time it was Mira's turn to blush. Next, Grey made a fist with his right hand and placed it upon his left hands open palm.

" **Ice make."** And in his palm appeared a frozen Fairy Tail emblem. "Now then, Erza?" Cell spoke excitedly, wondering what was next. "I use requip Magic, which changes my armour and weapon. You will see once we start fighting." She replied, calm as ever.

"Okay then. I use wind dragon slayer magic which allows me to eat air and use it to power my magic. Natsu uses a fire version." Cell stated with pride, forcing wind to circle around his right arm just to show off a little. Just before he could un-power the attack the train hit the brakes, forcing the poor boy to fall straight into Mira.

When he collided with the young beauty, he felt something soft impact his face. After two minutes of not knowing what he had his face buried into, he heard a growl. When he looked up he came face-to-face with a pissed off Mira. Wondering why she was angry he looked to where his head was, only to blush madly and start stuttering. There, right up against his face were Mira's developing breasts.

"PERVERT!" She cried before slamming her fists into his head, causing lumps to appear. "I-I-I'm s-sorry M-Mira, s-stop hitting m-me!" He pleaded, but it was in vein as she just carried on. This lasted for about five minutes until she stopped. "Hey, why did the train stop?" Grey asked a ticket person.

"There are mages threatening to blow us all sky high unless we give them the train." He replied, terrified of what might happen. "WHAT!" Was the combined shout of all four conscious Fairy Tail wizards. "What are we going to do?" The ticket man asked desperately, gain the attention of the four children. "I don't know….."Erza stated, interrupted by a small fireball nearly hitting Grey in the face.

"What the hell!" The young Ice wizard shrieked. "I have an idea, lets pummel them all!" Came a loud, boisterous reply. "Oh pyro, you woke up. I agree with you, plus I am dying to show off a little." Cell replied to the recently awoken Natsu Dragneel. "Don't worry sir, we will take care of it." Erza assured the man in a sincere tone.

"Let's go!" They all said.

 **(outside of the train)**

"Get out now or else! Last warning!" The leader of the large group of dark mages called to the driver of the train. "No! Just go before the knights get here!" Was their reply. "Then you will all die! **Wind blades!** " He called out angrily and sadistically. He was about to laugh when he saw all the wind seem to go into one small area, like it was being sucked into a vacuum.

"Aw gross! You call that wind, I will show you wind! **Wind dragon: Roar!** " A large amount of wind was shot towards the group of stunned mages, already taking out half of them making it seem like they were made of paper. "FAIRY TAIL?! GET THEM!" The leader ordered his men, to which they shot large spells towards the legal mages.

" **Ice make: shield!** " Grey called out, forming a large wall of condensed ice. The wall effectively stopped all the attacks before breaking into small ice particles. " **Fire dragon: Iron fist!** " Natsu screamed, collecting fire around his hand before slamming his fist into the enemy mages.

When the three boys looked towards the other mages, they saw Erza in her flight armour, cutting down people one after another, and Mira in her She-devil takeover, blasting every enemy she caught sight of. "Whoa…" They all spoke in complete awe, not believing that the two girls could cause so much damage.

When the two females finished their rampage, no one was left standing. Bodies littered the tracks; the only sound was the heavy panting. "That was it?" Asked Natsu in disbelief, those weaklings passed as mages?

"Let's tie them up so the knights can get them without any hassle." Erza ordered wisely while taking out a long rope from her mass luggage. Unknown to the wizards there was a presence watching the fight unfold. (Those Fairies could prove to be a big problem, maybe I should just get rid of them now….. No, 'He' could get angry, I value my life far too much to anger that guy. I will leave for now.) The shadowy figure stated in his head before taking his leave.

Once the young mages were finished tying their foes up, they left for the mission, deciding to walk the extra mile or two.

 **(Dark mage guild: Chaos Wing (I made it up, so they are just a load of OC's)**

"Sir, I have news on the squadron you sent out to take out the train." Spoke the afore mentioned figure, he knelt before his master out of respect and fear. "Go on then, did they succeed?" Asked/demanded the guild master. "No sir, they were all defeated by five Fairy Tail brats." He replied anxiously.

"WHAT! 'sigh' So old Makarov sent his little kiddies on a job. Stupid fool, no one can stand against us! Go Razor, get rid of them and send their bodies to their guild hall." As these words were spoken, the kneeling figure stood up and revealed his menacing red eyes with a star shaped pupil in the middle, and a pure black iris.

"As you wish, master Nimbus." And with that, Razor disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

 **(City gates)**

At the gates, our five young heroes observed the area. They then walked up to the gates and knocked. "Who goes there?" Came a gruff voice, obviously drunk. "We took the job to help your town, Fairy Tail sent us." Grey answered.

"Show me your emblems!" ordered the intoxicated gate guard. As soon as he spoke those words, the five shoed off their respective guild marks. After the guard decided to let them inside, they were told where to find the mayor. Walking into a small building, they saw the mayor, an old guy with a large white beard.

"Welcome Fairy Tail wizards, thank you for agreeing to help our small village." He spoke with a little trouble, coughing a few times. "No problem gramps, just tell us where to find the bad guys and we'll beat them into the ground." Natsu stated confidently, pumping his hand into the sky.

"I like your attitude young man, they have set base near the top of the east mountain just outside of the town walls. They call themselves the Chaos Wing guild, and they are very dangerous. They…they killed my wife and daughter." He spoke sadly; the mages all had wide eyes at this information. "Don't worry sir, we will defeat them." Cell spoke calmly, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, kid." A voice informed them before the building was assaulted by a hail of black spikes and blades, successfully destroying the building. "Too easy…." He spoke just before he got a fist to the face; he was sent face first into the ground. When he stood up, he smirked at Cell. "Good right hook for a Pixie, or is it Fairy. I can never tell the difference." Razor taunted.

"And Natsu thinks my eyes are weird….. Leave now before I make you." Cell replied in monotone. Razor just replied with a laugh before he extended his index and middle fingers towards Cell. " **Darkness: Necro cannon!** " He called out sadistically, sending a large blast of darkness towards the young dragon slayer. Cell sprinted out of the way, the attack instead hitting a large wall.

" **Wind Dragon: heavenly shriek!** " (My own move) A large blast of wind was shot from the sky heading towards the dark mage at high speeds. "Pathetic…." Razor stated with a bored tone, glancing towards the incoming attack. His right eye flashed quickly and a large black and green shockwave cancelled out the wind attack with little effort.

"I wonder if your friends are any fun." Razor spoke, walking away from the panting boy. Cell looked down at the wound he suffered from the surprise attack on the mayors building. It turns out he didn't get out unscathed when he grabbed the mayor, earning a painful slice to his right shin. (D-dammit…..)

Mira was alone, she tried to follow Cell but a huge pile of debris blocked her path. "Cell!" She called out, she had left her group behind and forgot her way back. "Where is he…..?" She pondered until a voice broke her from her thoughts. "He was weak, so I left him to bleed out." As the words were spoken, six black spikes were launched towards the poor girl.

(So this is it? No room to dodge and my magic is low from before.) She spoke to herself as time slowed down around her; she was just awaiting the pain. It never came, blood was dripping from her face but she was not cut. What happened?

As she looked up her eyes widened in shock. Standing before her was Cell Viper. He had three spikes sticking through him and a large scar over his right eye. "Y-your fight's with me." He spoke determinedly. "You? Don't make me laugh, you can barely move. How do you expect to beat me…" whatever taunt he was about to use was cut off as a fist buried itself into his stomach.

" **Wind Dragon: Iron fist!** " The wind dragon slayer called out, sending his adversary through the huge pile of debris. "I am not finished yet! **Wind Dragon: Roar!** " Screamed the ravonette, exhaling a powerful roar of wind magic. "Gyarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Razor cried in agony, feeling his skin open and debris enter his body.

"Die…." Cell spoke as the screams stopped, knowing his opponent was finished with. Before anything else happened, he fainted. "Cell!" Mira called, running to his side with tears in her eyes. "Y-you s-saved me?" she stuttered out through sobs. "Of course…you are…all…..worth dying for….." He stated with a kind hearted smile before drifting asleep. She then pulled him to shelter as to allow him to sleep peacefully. And with that she slept too, unknowingly shifting closer to Cell through the night.


	4. new threats

**(Cell's POV)**

 **It was dark, the moon was and I could hear wolves howling in the distance. I looked around but failed to find anything familiar, and I could sense that I was alone. "Where am I?" I pondered, not realising that I was speaking to thin air until it was too late. "What is this place…..?" I asked, unable to finish as I heard what sounded like a thunderous clash.**

 **I began to walk in that general direction, hoping to find out what was happening…then I heard speaking.** _ **YOU ARE WEAK, THAT HUMAN HAS CHANGED YOU FOR THE WORSE. PITIFUL.**_ **It sounded like it was full of hate and anger. I felt the earth shake, as if something smashed into the ground very forcefully.** _ **YOU CAN THANK THE BRAT AFTER I KILL HIM; NEXT TIME YOU SPEAK WITH HIM WILL BE IN THE AFTERLIFE.**_

 _ **YOU FOOL!**_ **Now that voice I thought was familiar, like I had known the owner of said voice for years. "Who was that? Why do I feel like I know him?" I asked myself, hoping for an answer that I would never receive.** _ **THAT BOY MADE ME STRONG; HE GAVE ME A REASON FOR LIVING! AND I KNOW THAT HE WILL KILL YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT…!**_

 _ **DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ **I heard the loud scream and felt the presences nearing. Before I had time to ponder what happened, I had to dodge two large objects. The impact made formed a huge dust cloud, blocking my view. When the smoke cleared I saw something that made me tear up.**

" **Father….?"**

 **(Normal POV (The world of living)**

'Gasp'

"Father!..." Cell cried with fear and sadness, only then realising that he was dreaming. "It…. Was only a dream? It felt so….real." Spoke a panting dragon slayer. He took a minute to regain his breath before taking in his surroundings. It was small and very quiet. In the distance he saw the sun making its daily appearance. "Great, I am lost and alone…" He spoke sadly but stopped when he felt something tug on his arm.

He then heard what sounded like breathing, he knew now that he wasn't alone. (Okay, what happened last night?) He mentally pondered, but the night before was all a blur. "Okay, I guess I should check…." He slowly turned his head, not wanting to awake the sleeping person. When he laid eyes on the person he was shell shocked. "…..Mira." And just like that the memories of his fight with the unknown assailant with the crazy eyes.

While he was frozen, he failed to notice the young woman awaken. "Ugh, what happened…? Wait, where am I?" Mira asked, before her eyes landed on her knight in shining armour, Cell. Without warning, she tackled him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted repeatedly, squeezing the life out of the boy. "It's okay; I didn't want my new family to disappear." He replied shyly, blushing slightly.

"Well, I still think you need to be rewarded, so…" She spoke before leaning her head closer to his. When she was close enough to feel his breath on her lips, she smirked slightly. "Don't worry, you will like this."

Then it happened, she locked her lips with his, kissing him. After a few minute they broke apart for air, both blushing madly. "Wow…." She said, panting slightly. "I-I, ugh, that was…" Cell spluttered, unable to finish as he couldn't find the words to use. "That was my first kiss…" Mira stated happily, her heart beating faster than usual.

"Cough, cough!" they turned their heads towards the sound only to see their three guild mates. "Aw, cute. Cool breeze got himself a girlfriend in Mira of all people." Grey said jokingly, happy that he got this new info. "It is known as sexual harassment, kissing strange people. You do know that right, Mira?" Erza stated, frowning slightly.

Cell went beat red, unable to speak. Mira wasn't fairing any better. Before anymore taunting could be done, Natsu spoke up. "Aw damn, freaky eyes managed to get a kickass new scar over his eye!" He stated in awe, scars were awesome in his book. "I think we should go!" Mira said louder than expected, trying to get the attention off of her. "She is right." Erza stated calmly before turning to leave.

"Where were you two?" Grey asked curiously, not knowing what had transpired last night. "I fought the guy who attacked the mayors building; he bested me because I suffered a wound from the attack. When he saw that I was in a weak state, he went after the closest teammate of mine, that person was Mira…" Cell told him, clenching his fists near the end.

"Then when he attacked, I would've died if it wasn't for Cell. Cell jumped in the way of the attack and earned some nasty wounds, and then he beat down the bad guy. After that I pulled him to shelter and we slept." Mira stated thankfully, hugging said boys arm. This took the boy by surprise forcing him to flinch, calming down shortly after. He smirked and hugged her back slightly, but not too affectionately.

"Whoa, all we did was bringing the old guy to a safe place." Natsu complained, making Cell chuckle a little bit. "Well, what are we supposed to do next? We could storm the place." Natsu asked, hoping to get some fighting in. "Oih brats! Did you really think you beat me so easily?" They were forced to dodge a barrage of black and green waves.

"You again? Why won't you stay down?" Cell commented, preparing to fight. "Natsu, Grey! Back me up, the other two stay back." Cell ordered, getting nods from his friends. Razor appeared in front of the three boys, his eyes glowing menacingly. "I have no intentions to hold back on you this time." The older fighter spoke.

"Fire your strongest ranged attacks, NOW!" Cell cried out.

" **WIND DRAGON: ROAR!** "

" **FIRE DRAGON: MAGNIFFICENT FLAME!** "

" **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** "

All three powerful attacks were sent towards Razor at high speeds, not many people would smirk like Razor in a situation like that. "That all you got kids? **DARKNESS: SHADOW REALM!** " He called, opening a small portal that sucked all the attacks into it. " **REVERSE BLAST!** " All three attacks were blasted out of the portal right towards their creators.

"What!" The three boys had very little time to dodge before the attacks hit their positions, forming a large dust cloud. "Weak…" Razor mocked only to have his right arm sliced into by a sword of wind. "Up here! I bet you didn't think we could fly, huh?" Natsu taunted as fire built up over his hands and he jumped off of Cells back, falling towards his opponent. " **FIRE DRAGON: WING ATTACK!** "

The attack hit home as Razor grunted in pain, before his left eye flashed. Like the night before, a large black and green shockwave was shot towards Natsu, flinging him back near where he was stood at the start of the fight. "I was given a mission to kill you and I won't fail! I never fail my master's missions! Allow me to show you the true power of my eyes! **STAR EYES: NOVA!** "

A large typhoon of black and red fire was fire from his left eye, before being powered up by another black and green shockwave. The attack hit Natsu in the chest, forcing him to the ground in pain. "Natsu!" Cell all but yelled, worried for his foster cousin. "I'm, ugh, okay. Keep fighting." Natsu assured. " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " Grey called his attack, sending seven ice spears toward the dark wizard.

" **STAR EYES: INFECTION!** " from his left eye, a black wave hit the ice magic head on. When they collided the ice dissolved into nothingness. "Grey, freeze the floor. I have an idea, but I need a speed boost." Cell told Grey, forcing wind to spiral around him in a cone-like shape. " **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!** " The young ice wizard cried.

The floor in front of the young mages was completely covered in ice. "Here I go!" The wind mage informed as he dashed at high speed towards the opponent, focusing magic energy into his hands. When he made contact with the ice his speed picked up drastically, making him grin. Ones he got close enough; he extended both hands and called his attack.

" **WIND DRAGON: DRAGON CAGE BARRIER!** "

All the wind magic he gathered was pushed outwards, spiralling around Razor at dangerous speeds. If he touched the barrier, it would un-doubtfully tear him apart. (A barrier eh? Not too shabby if I do say so myself. It looks dangerous too, if I touch that I could get hurt. I guess it's time to show 'em my other eye ability. **STAR EYE: SHADOW!** ) His whole body began to get pulled into his shadow, bringing him to the shadow realm. As soon as he found a shadow he could use, he dived out of it.

Cell smiled thinking he had trapped him, that smile soon turned to a look of shock as he felt a fist connect with his chin, sending him into the air. "How?" Asked the young child in shock as he rubbed his chin. "Seeing as you are about to die soon, I will tell you. It was my right eyes ability, it allows me to enter and exit any shadow within a certain radius." Just as he was about to land the finishing blow, a demonic looking hand slammed against his chest, causing him to fly through a few walls and cry in pain.

" **FULL BODY TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL!** " Came the demonic voice of Mira's she-devil. As Razor was about to land, he was slammed into the ground by a spikey club like sword, dealing even more damage. " **PERGATORY ARMOUR!** " Erza cried out, before swatting the dark mage away with the huge sword. "Now's my chance." Cell told himself as he sprinted to where his foe would be landing. "I will use all of my remaining magic energy for this, ugh. Why must my injuries act up now." He complained, clutching his chest and momentarily stopping his sprint.

Razor used the distraction as a chance to attack, shooting off another nova attack. As it neared, a shadowy figure jumped in its path, grinning predatorily. As the attack connected with the figure, it slowed down and started to all travel up to a certain area…the mouth. Cell looked up and smiled thankfully at the figure. "Glad to see you can still move, Pyro." He said with a thankful chuckle. "Mmmmm, these flames are tasty. Now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu stated with a huge grin.

"What sort of freak are you? Who eats fire?" Razor was beginning to freak out, that was his best offensive move, and it was eaten by an imbecile with pink hair. "Oh sorry, was that yours? Allow me to return it for ya bub! **FIRE DRAGON: ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!** " The powerful flames were blasted outwards in a violent inferno of doom.

"DIE!" Mira screamed, firing off her attack of death.

"SCOUNDRELS!" Erza screamed in her lightning emperor armour, blasting off some lightning.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grey cried, firing off his Ice make hammer attack.

As all four attacks were about to make contact, three blurs jumped into the way, forming a barrier seal to keep the attacks from hitting them or Razor. "Master Nimbus sent you three? He must be pissed." Razor commented, watching as the barrier kept them unscathed. "You are wrong, he sent us to deal with the person who has been watching you. He is also a fairy tail guild member, and an S-class one at that. Come on out, Laxus Dreyar!"

"It's about time someone spotted me; I have been dying to hurt someone lately." A cocky voice stated, as a tall blond teen with a lightning scar over his right eye and spiked head phones appeared. "Hey, you're the bastard who insulted dragons!" Natsu insulted the blond, earning a chuckle. "Do you want me to beat these kids or not? You better be ready, because I hate going slow!" he called as sparks appeared all over his body and his magic spike to crazy levels.

"BRING IT!" and with that said, he vanished only to appear in the middle of their formation. " **RAGING BOLT!** "


End file.
